


Playing Games

by FatesFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Polyjuice Potion, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesFire/pseuds/FatesFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to play in the mud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.
> 
> Just a nasty little one shot that popped into my mind. It's probably not as dirty as it could be.

Draco Malfoy walked into his bedroom at the Manor where his play-thing was waiting for him tied to his bed post.  He quickly waved his wand, using a silencing charm on her before dropping it on his desk. 

He was fresh from the shower with wet hair combed straight back, wearing nothing but a fluffy black towel slung low around his hips.    

He looked over at her with a sneer.  She was in a slightly battered Gryffindor uniform about 2 sizes too small.  The skirt was hiked up high on her thighs.  The top 3 buttons of her blouse were open, and the white top was so tight that it looked like the others were at peril of flying off by how tightly it stretched across her chest.  

She’d been sitting quietly while she waited, one arm tied up and to her side.  Her other hand by her mouth, where she’d been nibbling at her fingers nervously. 

She looked up at him with fear as he approached her, and flushed red when she saw the bulge beneath his towel grow. 

“Are you scared, pet?” He asked, quirking one eyebrow up, a hint of a pleased smirk on his lips.

She nodded her head quickly from side to side, indicating that she wasn’t, even though her eyes were wet and glassy with tears that threatened to fall.

“You should be”, he replied quietly, walking up to her and pressing his lips close to her ear, “I’m about to show you just how dirty you are, you filthy little mudblood”.

She shook her head furiously, unable to speak, and tried to struggle away from him.   Her already bushy hair was frizzing even more from the motion and the struggle.  It only served to turn him on further. 

He grabbed her by the back of the head roughly and moved her closer to him. 

“You know you want it, Granger.  I’m doing you a favor.  You should be grateful I would even allow you in my presence.  As it is I’ll have to burn my sheets when I’m through with you.  But you will learn your lesson.  You will recognize that you are…beneath me”, and at that, his lip quirked up into a terrifying smirk. 

The girl whimpered when he dropped his towel, revealing his rather large, and now fully erect, cock.  She looked up at him in terror, afraid of what was coming next. 

His hand gripped her head tighter and pulled her face down to his engorged member.

“Go on then,  take it into your mouth.”

She tried to pull away, but he had her tight by the hair and one arm was painfully stretched above her. 

Seeing her struggle, he reached up and untied her, with a warning.  “If you try to run, I will hurt you.  Understand?”

She nodded as best she could with his hand still gripped in her tangled curls.

“Good, now open your mouth”. 

She did what he asked and tried to take as much of him into her mouth as she could, but he was too big.  She was hardly halfway down when she gagged.

“What’s the matter bitch, too much for you"? he snickered grabbing her right hand and wrapping it tight around the base of him while forcing her head to bob up and down at the same time. 

“Fuck”, he hissed, enjoying the way her small hand felt wrapped around him.   Then she surprised him by taking her other hand and digging her fingers into his hip for support. 

He pumped his hips harder and watched her tongue swirl around him. She accepted that she might as well do a good job of it and try to get it done quickly. Her anger morphing into something different as she heard the low grunting sounds of pleasure he tried to suppress.  She looked up at him with sad brown eyes, the usual glint of hatred still there.  But there was something new as well, an unfamiliar look he’d never seen on her features before.  Was that a hint of desire? 

He pulled her back quickly, afraid of coming undone too soon. He wanted to enjoy this game and the look in her eyes threatened to have him bursting like a virgin schoolboy. He needed to make this last. Throwing her down onto the bed, he flipped her so that she was on her stomach.  Her feet were planted to the floor and her teeny little skirt flared up further now that her ass was up in the air.   He had one hand on her back while he surveyed her round cheeks.  A hint of her modest white panties were peeking out.   

“Gotta say, Granger.  You almost look hot like this, I’m going to enjoy burying myself inside of you. Are you hot for me?”, he asked. "Are you wet for me? You've always wanted this, haven't you? Do you think about me when you're up in your little red tower, squirming in your sheets... thinking about all the things I could do to you? Let's see then."  

His voice was now rough with need, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out longer, no matter how much he wanted to savor this moment.  

She wiggled her bum, trying to struggle, but it only worked against her as she pushed directly up against his slick cock, which was now wet with her spit.  Dick in his hand, he slapped it against her ass.  Then, positioning himself under her, he slapped it up, hitting her most sensitive spot. She jumped slightly at the contact.  

He was really enjoying playing with her this way, even if he was teasing himself at the same time.  He liked the anger her face revealed while her body betrayed her.  Releasing himself he moved his free hand under her to cup her soft mound.  Her knickers were drenched down the middle and he groaned, ripping them off her completely. 

“Don’t move”, he ordered, moving his hand from her back where she stayed perfectly still, hands flat against the mattress. 

He knelt down, her perfect round ass ass now right in his face.  He gripped both cheeks hard before sinking his teeth and biting down on her right side.  She squirmed a little at the rough contact, but didn’t try to fight.  He then slid his hands down her smooth legs, bending his body over and turning beneath her before pulling her down further so that she was sitting on his face.   

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly while she tried not to move, not wanting to make him angry again.  But they were satin and slippery and she couldn’t get a firm grip.  And when his tongue flicked up inside her she couldn’t help the way her body naturally reacted, slightly grinding against him while he wrapped his lips around her, licking her roughly and alternately using his tongue and nose to explore her, all the while using his grip on her thighs to move her in rhythm with his mouth. 

Draco knew she was close.  Even though she couldn’t speak, her body was telling him everything he needed to know.  He lightly grazed his teeth over her little nub and pushed his tongue deep inside her as her body shook all around her in an intense orgasm.  He’d never seen anything like it.  If she’d been able to speak, he was sure she would be screaming, maybe even his name.  The idea brought a pleased little smirk to his face.    

Without giving her much time to relax after her release, he pulled her down on front of him.  Her legs straddling him on either side, just a few inches down from his cock, which was eagerly standing at attention. 

She was dizzy and angry at how violently her body had betrayed her.  She didn’t want to give in to him.  She wanted to fight him and show him how wrong this was.  To make him realize that they shouldn’t be doing this … but now that he’d witnessed her earth shattering orgasm, there was no way he was going to stop.  She would just have to take it until he was done, and deal with the repercussions later. She was definitely going to get him for this, once she was able to escape.

“I must say,” he said, as he pulled her hair back only slightly more gently than before, “you taste better than I could have imaged for a filthy little creature”. 

Hate flared in her eyes as he leaned in closer to her, “Delicious even”, he whispered in her ear, licking the side of her neck. 

As he pulled back she reached up, slapping him hard across the cheek, a red mark appearing rather quickly as a result.  Realizing what she’d done the fear was back in her eyes as he roughly grabbed her arms, and held them tight behind her. 

He was laughing at her, the foul bastard was LAUGHING at her!!

He watched in amusement as her face pinched up in anger.  Her lips formed a sneer that could give him a run for his money, and it amused him.

“Good,” he laughed, using his other hand to squeeze her face. “Angry. This is exactly how I want you”. 

He quickly moved his hand down to her shirt, ripping it open as the buttons flew out around them.  His face gazed down at her pert little breasts, perfectly round pink little buds, still hard from her recent orgasm.

He used her arms to pull her back, causing her back to arch, thrusting her tits in the air while the skirt pushed up on her spread legs, so close to her cunt that he could see her juices dripping down her inner thighs. 

He growled at the sight of her displayed for him this way. For tonight she was his and he could do whatever he wanted. He would have her and be done with the fantasy he'd created of her in his head. He just needed to fuck her out of his system so he could move on and never think of the bint again. He grabbed her tit roughly and squeezed tight, as though he were trying to memorize the size and feel of her.  Maybe he was.  He leaned down and licked at the other nipple, enjoying the way she bounced around him while she struggled. 

The one hand he wasn’t restraining with her then slide down her side, around her middle, feeling every bit of her skin.  He slid around the side, undoing the buckle of her skirt, and tossing it aside.

Now she was naked save for the open white shirt hanging open at her sides.  She was fucking glorious, he licked his lips as he drank in the sight of her.   

His cock was aching, he didn’t think he’d ever been this hard in his life.  He needed to be inside her now. 

Draco lifted her over him, her knees on the floor of either side of him. 

Wanting to get it over with, she stopped struggling.  Spreading wider to give him a better angle.

When he realized she’d given in he let go of her arms, grabbing her hips at either side and guiding her slowly down his rock hard shaft.

“Bloody… fuck”, he hissed, she was so fucking tight.

She was wincing, her eyes screwed up tight while he pushed through her resistance. 

He waited a moment and then pushed further, stretching her open.  She felt amazing around him, hot and wet despite all of her anger and protests.  Once he’d opened her up enough, he guided her up and down, watching the way her body bounced and jiggled with every move.  She was still struggling with a bit of pain, but the pleasure was there too, he could see the heated way she looked at him now.  She was angry about it, but enjoying it as well.  It was that look of wanton desire that sent hem over the edge. 

He flipped them over on the ground, her back hitting the floor hard, but he never removed himself from inside of her. 

He started slamming into her, fucking her harder than he’d ever done before, watching her wide eyes as she clawed down his back, making him bleed.  Her mouth opened wide in what would have been screams if he’d not taken her voice.  She was moving with him, giving as good as he did, biting down on his neck to make up for not being able to call out. 

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder as he continued to slam into her, harder and faster.  Each stroke more powerful than the last, moving to a beat of a song in his head that he couldn’t identify.  There was a definite rhythm though, the slapping of their bodies, the grunting, her whimpers.  It all felt so perfect. 

The witch's body betrayed her again, swollen and sensitive the new angle hit her in just the right place to have her come undone again, no matter how much she didn’t want to give him the pleasure of seeing her cum again.  But he was so turned on, and so fucking hot for it she couldn’t help but respond.  Her eyes rolled back as she dug her nails in harder....

Draco felt her body convulse beneath him, her cunt tightening around him as she came.  The feeling was gratifying and delicious.  Nearly there himself he pumped into her 3 more times….

“Filthy”

“Mudblood”

“Bitch”

 A low, deep growl escaped his throat as his cock twitched inside her, emptying.  Completely milked by her hot, tight cunt.

 He dropped down on top of her, never having felt so sated in his life.   It was the most mind blowing shag he’d ever experienced, and he hated himself for it. 

 **********

 He rolled himself over, grabbing his towel just as the effects of the Polyjuice potion started to wear off of the girl beneath him.

 Her tangled brown hair straightened and darkened.  Her soft round features started to widen and stretch across her face. 

 Within a few seconds Pansy Parkinson was back to her former self.  She glared at Draco while pointing to her throat. 

 He walked over lazily to his desk and pointed his wand back at her, allowing her to speak once again. 

 “I don’t like that game, Draco”.

He smirked over at her, throwing her a robe that was thrown over his chair.  “You said you’d play along”, he shrugged, obviously not caring about hurting her feelings.  "Besides, seemed like you had fun". 

“Fine!” she yelled, upset by the fact that this really was the best sex they'd ever had,“but I’m not doing it again!”  She'd agreed at first, thinking it might be fun to make fun of the little know-it-all twat, but she didn't think the prat would be as turned on by her as he was.  In fact, Pansy was rather hoping that he'd be so disgusted by the look of her that he'd forget all about this stupid idea. 

“Fine”, he said, calmly.  He was done with her anyway.  He’d only went along with shagging her this last time because she agreed to play his game, but he had no interest in her anymore.  Hadn't for some time.  She was the one always seeking him out. 

“Fine!” she screamed again, storming out to his shower. 

Pansy washed up quietly, dressed herself and left within 20 minutes. 

All Draco could do was lay on his bed, fully sated and content after the evening’s events.  There were only 2 more weeks of break left before going back to Hogwarts for their sixth year, and now that he knew what the little mudblood bint looked like naked he was looking forward to it more than ever.  

He knew the Polyjuice potion had recreated Granger exactly, which meant that he’d just had the experience of popping her cherry for the first time.  He was eager to do it again.

He'd spend the next two weeks plotting for a way to get into the real Hermione Granger’s knickers. 

And store the leftover Polyjuice potion in his school trunks...just in case. 

 


End file.
